


Miroir

by visbs88



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Pre-Games Setting, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: Corrin lanciò un’occhiata trepidante al grande specchio alto fino al soffitto che Xander aveva avvicinato al letto.





	Miroir

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa alla prima settimana del COWT #9 di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Threesome del team Pmviira.  
> L’avevo iniziata per il prompt Specchio del MMOM del 2018, ma come al solito non concludo un cavolo a meno che non sia per fare furiosamente punti per la mia squadra al COWT ^^’ e niente, è un po’ un pornino becero, ma la dinamica di questi tre me ne ispira a bizzeffe. Buona lettura!

Corrin lanciò un’occhiata trepidante al grande specchio alto fino al soffitto che Xander aveva avvicinato al letto. Vide le proprie gambe, bianchissime e nervose, i piedi nudi che vagavano a piccole mosse inquiete tra le lenzuola azzurre come neve; l’orlo di pizzo della sottile veste da notte che Camilla le aveva regalato, un morbido guanto di seta viola troppo leggero per la Fortezza, persino d’estate – fissò le finissime, quasi invisibili spalline che lo reggevano, le spalle lasciate scoperte perfino dai suoi capelli, tenuti indietro dal suo cerchietto scuro. E il suo sguardo, colmo d’ansia, imbarazzo e curiosità, scivolò sulla scollatura, che metteva in risalto i suoi seni piccoli e sodi come nessun altro abito aveva mai fatto, men che meno la sua consueta armatura. Arrossì e provò l’istinto di coprirsi quanto notò che la stoffa impalpabile non nascondeva la piccola protuberanza di un suo capezzolo già indurito, ma in quel momento Camilla entrò nell’immagine dello specchio, in cui Corrin era sprofondata al punto da sobbalzare a sentire il calore della sorella premerle contro il braccio destro, insieme alla consistenza ruvida e solida del corpetto che conteneva a stento quei suoi seni tanto più prominenti dei suoi.

– Sei bellissima, tesoro – le bisbigliò Camilla all’orecchio, un sussurro tutto affetto e vaniglia. Corrin avvampò ancora di più, incapace di girarsi a guardarla; ma in fondo la vedeva strusciarsi contro di lei nello specchio, lei e i suoi meravigliosi riccioli lillà, una mano che scendeva già a sfiorarle una coscia…

Il peso di Xander sul letto fece quasi perdere loro l’equilibrio. Corrin riuscì finalmente a girarsi e a sollevare lo sguardo verso di lui, in ginocchio sulle lenzuola e ancora tanto più alto di lei, le spalle ampie fasciate da una camicia chiara tesa sul suo petto, un’espressione seria ma colma di dolcezza nelle sue labbra, nei suoi occhi gentili e ardenti, nelle curve e negli angoli del suo viso.

– Xander… – si sentì pigolare, o forse esalare, un’improvvisa chiamata d’aiuto mentre il cuore cominciava a scalpitarle nel petto per l’emozione incontenibile che stava provando. Che Camilla avrebbe voluto guidarla nello scoprire il suo corpo era qualcosa che Corrin aveva in qualche modo immaginato fin dal primo istante in cui strani pensieri si erano insinuati nella sua giovane mente, e dunque la sua presenza accanto a lei era naturale, spontanea, semplice da accettare; ma il principe, suo fratello, il guerriero che la allenava ogni volta che veniva a trovarla alla Fortezza? Davvero era degna di averlo al proprio fianco anche in quella intimità? Davvero era pronto a dimostrarle tanto amore?

Come a risponderle, Xander si sedette su un fianco, accanto a lei, e si chinò sul suo viso, sfiorandole una guancia con la mano. Le sorrise, prima di premere le labbra sulle sue. Corrin mugolò non appena sentì il tocco umido della sua lingua sulla propria, lievissimo, eppure sufficiente a far cantare tutti i suoi sensi, mentre Camilla le accarezzava il ventre con dolcezza, proprio dove lei sentiva un calore sempre più languido e insistente farsi strada nella sua carne.

Dopo un tempo infinito e troppo breve, Xander si staccò da lei, fissandola al di sotto delle ciglia dei suoi occhi socchiusi. Aveva lo stesso sguardo di quando si assicurava che i lividi sulle sue braccia non fossero troppo severi, di quando guidava la sua mano nei fendenti più complessi, di quando le diceva addio e le mormorava di scrivergli, di tentare di non soffrire troppo per la solitudine, di tenerlo sempre nel suo cuore: un’assoluta devozione, un affetto adorante e concentrato come se amarla fosse un compito da svolgere come il più alto e dolce dei doveri. Le diede un altro bacio, un contatto più rapido ma anche più caldo, prima di sollevare lo sguardo oltre la sua testa. Camilla le era così vicina che le parve di sentirla sorridere.

– Ti avevo detto che sarebbe stata felice di averti qui, caro – soffiò la sua voce, deliziata, e la sua mano si tese verso Xander, che la accettò stringendola nella propria; si sporsero entrambi sopra il capo di Corrin per scambiarsi un bacio tra loro, e la principessa più giovane si ritrovò a fissare quell’attimo nello specchio, con il cuore in gola. Il suo corpo era così esile in mezzo ai loro, così esposto e vulnerabile, e la delicatezza con cui le loro labbra si incontrarono, il suono appena umido e voluttuoso così vicino a lei, la loro bellezza straordinaria nella luce soffusa delle candele e delle lampade la riempirono di un desiderio che quasi le bloccò il respiro. Non era gelosia, no: sapeva fin troppo bene quanto amore i suoi fratelli le portavano, e che lo provassero anche l’una verso l’altro la riempiva solo di gioia; ma voleva amarli a propria volta, e voleva che il progetto di quella notte di compisse, e che loro sapessero quanto lei era grata per le loro attenzioni, malgrado quell’inesplicabile terrore dell’ignoto che le faceva arrossare le guance.

Le loro mani erano ancora intrecciate sul suo grembo: d’impulso, le afferrò e se le portò alle labbra, ricoprendole di piccoli baci e sentendo all’istante i loro corpi farlesi più vicini. Molto più in fretta di quanto non avrebbe immaginato, Camilla scese a mordicchiarle il collo, strappandole un gemito simile a un guaito, mentre il fiato di Xander le solleticava l’orecchio.

– Guarda sempre lo specchio, principessina.

E Corrin ubbidì, annaspando mentre lui percorreva la curva della sua spalla con la lingua e con le labbra. Camilla le avvolse il braccio sinistro attorno alla vita e Xander la imitò in maniera speculare, chiudendo Corrin in un abbraccio che bruciava dove loro la stringevano e che la lasciava inerme a fissare, tremante e incredula, i percorsi delle dita che avevano mantenuto libere.

All’inizio rimasero a solleticarle il ventre, sfiorando le morbide pieghe della seta, vagando intorno al suo ombelico, tra i riflessi della stoffa e i suoi sospiri. Corrin si aggrappò alle lenzuola, inquieta, confusa, disperata dal desiderio di ricambiare le loro attenzioni ma soffocando, bloccata, tra i tocchi erranti delle loro labbra. I suoi corti respiri affannati si trasformarono in piccoli, incontrollabili gemiti troppo acuti quando, mordicchiandole l’orecchio, Camilla si mise a giocherellare con l’orlo della sua vestaglia, sollevandolo di qualche centimetro. Xander riuscì ad arrivare a succhiarle la clavicola mentre la sua mano grande, forte, ma non temprata dall’uso della spada quanto la destra, andava ad avvolgersi lungo la curva del suo piccolo seno, evitando il capezzolo, massaggiandolo, cullandolo, facendola sussultare – affogava, ansante, e si divincolava e si premeva contro quei contatti, tenendo gli occhi fissi sullo specchio come le era stato ordinato. Le loro mani erano così diverse sia al tatto che alla vista; si sentiva un po’ perversa e un po’ euforica mentre guardava le sue prime esperienze consumarsi di fronte a lei, sotto la guida delle due persone che più amava al mondo, esperte, sicure, tentatrici, loro che avevano sempre sorriso con affettuosa ammirazione alla sua ingenua purezza, ora pronti a insegnarle la perdizione della passione.

Perché Corrin era giovane, giovanissima, un fiore appena sbocciato che il mondo famelico attendeva al di là della Fortezza – come guerriera, principessa, forse condottiera; come donna. E tutto in lei cominciava a essere maturo, comprese curiosità un po’ morbose che fino a poco tempo prima non l’avevano mai sfiorata ma che infine l’avevano portata a infilarsi due dita sotto le mutandine. Era stato confuso e umido e le aveva ritratte subito, incapace di comprendere davvero a fondo i suoi stessi desideri; ma Camilla non aveva avuto esitazioni a sussurrarle che ben presto tutto sarebbe stato meravigliosamente, languidamente chiaro.

E così si stupiva e sobbalzava e gemeva a ogni tocco e soprattutto al modo in cui il suo corpo vi reagiva; abbracci e carezze non le avevano mai infuocato tanto la pelle e il ventre, i primi baci scambiati coi fratelli l’avevano fatta volare in un cielo di pura gioia, ma mai come in quel momento Corrin si sentiva ancorata al terreno, a quel letto, alla carne, a ogni sensazione fisica che le scuoteva il cuore mentre li fissava giocare con lei come con una bambola, alternarsi tra i suoi fianchi e i suoi seni e l’interno delle sue cosce, che lei non avrebbe mai creduto così sensibile. Camilla era più delicata, Xander più ruvido, i loro odori le si mescolavano attorno come incensi troppo forti, e prima ancora di rendersene davvero conto aveva le gambe spalancate, piegate docilmente dalle loro carezze che si facevano sempre più vicine alle mutandine; e infine chiuse gli occhi, baciò i suoi fratelli a turno, intrecciando la lingua alle loro, trattenendone il sapore mentre girava la testa e gustava altre labbra, incapace di fare altro per dimostrare l’incendio che le si stava scatenando dentro.

Xander non la rimproverò. Beveva i suoi baci strusciandole il pollice sulla pelle della gamba e poi si avventava sul suo collo quando era il turno di Camilla a cullarla, più lenta e più umida. All’unisono, per caso o forse no, le fecero scivolare giù le spalline della veste, bloccandole il respiro in gola: Corrin si voltò di scatto verso lo specchio, trovando le proprie labbra viscide e lucide di saliva e il suo petto quasi esposto, l’estremo orlo della scollatura che le copriva a malapena i capezzoli – e anche Camilla e Xander fissavano quel riflesso, vicini al suo viso.

Erano dolcissimi sorrisi di predatori, i loro – affamati di vederla gioire, godere di misteri sconosciuti, accanto a lei per proteggerla e per nutrirsi della sua dolcezza allo stesso tempo.

– La nostra piccola Corrin è _così_ cresciuta – sospirò Camilla, alzando una mano per scostarle una ciocca di capelli dalla guancia e sistemargliela dietro un orecchio.

– E mi tenta in modi di cui quasi provo vergogna – mormorò Xander, strusciando la punta del naso sulla curva del suo collo, facendola rabbrividire di delizia.

– Rilassati, tesoro. Lascia che ti aiuti…

Le dita di Camilla trascinarono più in basso la stoffa della vestaglia, e Corrin non oppose alcuna resistenza: il suono caldo e basso delle loro voci le era penetrato nelle ossa e la stava sciogliendo piano, di un calore irresistibile, la lussuria che si intrecciava alla sensazione di essere al sicuro come mai sarebbe stata senza di loro, le forme prorompenti di Camilla che la sfioravano e Xander che la aiutava a sollevarsi, con la facilità di spostare una piuma, perché la vestaglia potesse scivolarle giù, oltre le caviglie…

Con la massima delicatezza, le mani dei suoi fratelli la invitarono ad aprire di nuovo le gambe. Corrin si sorprese a guardarsi come mai era successo prima: il respiro un poco affannoso faceva salire e scendere le piccole punte rigide come boccioli dei suoi capezzoli, di un rosa intenso e scuro alla luce delle candele, in mezzo alle curve bianchissime dei suoi seni. Guardò quella simmetria perfetta, lo svettare di quei minuscoli cerchi, e poi l’ombelico, le linee definite dei suoi fianchi ancora snelli ma già muscolosi, le mutandine bianche su cui si intravedeva una macchia appena più scura, la stoffa tesa sul suo bacino. Era vanesio sentirsi così bella, o era solo per il modo in cui Camilla e Xander la veneravano con i loro sguardi? Le sue forme erano davvero quelle, o la sua vista era distorta dall’eccitazione? Sarebbe mai più riuscita a fissare quello specchio nello stesso modo, ora che c’era quell’immagine impressa a fuoco nella sua mente?

Nello stesso istante in cui uno dei polpastrelli vellutati di Camilla le sfiorò il capezzolo destro con la leggerezza e il delizioso tormento di una piuma, due dita di Xander si strinsero sull’altro e lo pizzicarono. Corrin sobbalzò tanto da staccarsi dal letto, con un guaito di dolore e di piacere, afferrando d’impulso le loro mani per fermarli e pentendosene un momento dopo; chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi avvampare, premendosi i loro palmi contro il petto e spingendo in fuori il bacino senza quasi accorgersene. Aveva la gola arsa, e il massaggio con cui la assecondarono, serrando la presa sulla sua morbida carne, la fece sentire ancor più come se un incendio la stesse divorando dalle sue stesse viscere.

– Potrei guardarla per ore – mormorò Xander, una roca carezza così distante che Corrin non si stupì che stesse parlando come se lei non potesse sentirlo; era vero, era persa così tanto nell’oblio da distinguere le parole a malapena, accontentandosi del suono profondo, calmo e avido di quella voce che tanto adorava.

– Ma non potrei mai torturare la nostra piccola Corrin così a lungo – rispose Camilla, quasi tubando di affetto materno, scendendo a cullarle con la mano il ventre teso e, quasi per caso, l’orlo delle mutandine – Guardala, è così eccitata, dolce, piccola cara…

Xander emise un mugolio di resa e insieme di protesta. Spinse il viso tra i suoi capelli, arrivò quasi a poggiarle le labbra sull’orecchio.

– Vuoi venire, principessina?

Corrin gemette, un suono spudorato, acuto, indecoroso.

– Sì – pregò, incapace anche solo di fingere altrimenti, ansante di desiderio benché non sapesse davvero cosa l’attendeva – Per favore… C-Camilla… _Xander…_

Udire il proprio nome pronunciato come un’implorazione tanto ardente spezzò la resistenza e il contegno del principe del Nohr, già tanto incrinati: le fece voltare il viso e aggredì le sue labbra, un bacio famelico e totale, in un abbraccio più serrato e carico di passione che tuttavia Corrin non poté ricambiare, non del tutto, perché Camilla si occupò di tenerla ferma al suo posto – di non rompere il gioco, l’illusione, l’incantesimo. Corrin la sentì ridacchiare, cospargendo di baci la sua spalla e stuzzicandole i capezzoli e l’ombelico con tocchi così lievi da fare quasi il solletico. Quando Xander le permise di tornare a respirare – sporca di saliva, invasa dal suo sapore, sudata e confusa dai mille scenari che bramava ma che non riusciva davvero a immaginare –, Corrin chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò docile alle dita che stavano finendo di spogliarla; i brividi di eccitazione erano così tanti da fondersi in un’unica, profonda scossa che la faceva tremare di caldo e di freddo, di paura e di gioia. 

Le fecero aprire le gambe al punto che Xander si ritrovò quasi dietro di lei, le labbra sulla sua nuca, una presenza salda come roccia che la sosteneva e la avvolgeva; Camilla emise un sospiro languido, il suo primo, vero segno di cedimento, e quando Corrin socchiuse gli occhi vide che i suoi erano fissi sullo specchio, liquidi di adorazione.

La sottile peluria bionda sul suo pube non nascondeva la carne umida di umori della sua intimità. Era gonfia, arrossata, come un fiore appena sbocciato e coperto di rugiada. Corrin non osò neppure tentare di scorgere l’espressione di Xander nell’osservarla, benché sentisse il suo cuore batterle contro il braccio, il suo respiro farsi appena più rapido contro la sua pelle; non avrebbe potuto sopportare di vedere le sue pupille intrise di lussuria più di quanto già non fosse stato in precedenza. Ma fu Camilla a prendere il controllo, ad afferrarle con delicatezza il polso destro e a guidarle la sua mano goffa e tremante verso il basso. 

–Così, tesoro – le soffiò, affondando per un istante l’indice tra le sue pieghe umide e poi arricciandolo verso l’alto, stuzzicando un punto così sensibile che Corrin sobbalzò di nuovo, con un gridolino di sorpresa ma anche di delizia. Le tremavano le gambe e aveva il bassoventre in fiamme, ma quando capì che Camilla non avrebbe continuato si ritrovò a imitare i gesti che le aveva appena insegnato, senza riflettere, spinta soltanto dall’istinto più puro.

Scoprì di essere fradicia; scoprì che toccare e solleticare quel piccolo rigonfiamento sopra la sua apertura era _meraviglioso_ , un bruciore che la faceva ansimare e gemere, guardare stupefatta il suo ventre contrarsi e i piedi dimenarsi sulle lenzuola. Era lontano da qualsiasi descrizione di piacere avesse mai concepito, ma non avrebbe trovato altro termine per descriverlo; e lo sentiva crescere, allarmante, travolgente, intenso al punto da eclissare le sensazioni delle dita dei suoi fratelli sui suoi capezzoli, i loro baci sulle sue spalle, perfino il calore della loro stessa presenza. 

Si massaggiò più in fretta, abbandonandosi a quella frenesia, percependo _qualcosa_ tendersi in maniera spasmodica dentro di lei e infine spezzarsi – in un battito di ciglia, colpendola come un fendente alla schiena, come l’esplosione di un incantesimo che la fece contrarre su se stessa, chiudendo di scatto le gambe, il cuore che batteva troppo rapido e il respiro bloccato in gola per un momento lunghissimo, infinito, in cui non riuscì nemmeno a gridare. 

E poi tutto si sciolse – il calore, le sue membra, i liquidi che le gocciolavano tra le gambe, il suo fiato e la sua anima. Le braccia di Camilla e Xander furono subito lì a sorreggerla, a raccoglierla; lanciò un’ultima fugace occhiata allo specchio, dove scorse solo i suoi capelli arruffati e i suoi capezzoli gonfi e arrossati dalle carezze, prima di lasciarsi adagiare sulla schiena sul letto, sentendosi piccola e leggera, un torpore ancora pulsante di strascichi di piacere tra le sue cosce. 

Camilla le tolse qualche ciocca ribelle dal viso, Xander le baciò la fronte e le accarezzò il ventre. I loro corpi la sovrastavano, stesi al suo fianco, i seni procaci di sua sorella e i muscoli d’acciaio di suo fratello come barriere che la schermavano da qualsiasi cosa nel mondo che non fosse amore, carne, eccitazione, euforia.

–Sei bellissima, principessina – mormorò Xander, percorrendole le labbra ancora umide con un dito. Corrin sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi, e poi sorrise, i primi barlumi di imbarazzo che le salivano alle guance. Non sarebbe mai riuscita a esprimere a parole la gratitudine, la confusione, la felicità che la pervadevano come un formicolio appena sotto la pelle, quindi si limitò a cercare di strusciarsi contro di lui e poi contro Camilla, che le scoccò un bacio sulla punta del naso.

– Sei stata così brava – la lodò in un sussurro – Quando ce ne andremo, saprai cosa fare pensando a noi…

– E ora riposa, piccola Corrin – concluse Xander, come quando le imponeva con dolcezza di smettere di allenarsi, poiché era esausta – Forse ci sarà il tempo per un’altra piccola lezione.

Fu percorsa un guizzo di gioia che le fece socchiudere gli occhi, sperando che brillassero dell’emozione sfavillante che provava nel cuore. E, alla vista dei loro sorrisi, seppe che non aveva sperato invano. 


End file.
